Love Knows,Sakurachan
by SilverMoonFlames
Summary: Finally Sakura gets her head screwed on right about the whole Sasuke-left thing until she gets an unwelcome visit from someone she'd rather never see again. How can she live with two loves;who will prevail? Oneshot SakuLee/SasuSaku


**Edit: Hope it's okay,it's SakuLee, slight SakuSasu(but who cares thats not important) and not like my other three oneshots where I make it really sad ,but I made it kinda different. Please review and tell me what you thought of it so's I can continue to plz meh pplz! lol

* * *

**

Sakura glanced at her watch in alarm and kept racing down the Konoha Village path. She sped a corner and pounded the ground harder with every step she took.

"Oh, I can't be late!" she murmered to herself.

Finally she arrived at the lake and slid under a big oak. She quickly adjusted her appearance and tried to look relaxed as Rock Lee came walking up to her.

"Hello, Sakura-san." he greeted eagerly, yet not as eager as he used to be. She had noticed that but tried to dismiss it.

"Lee! Hey!" she said, struggling to keep her breathing normal, for more than one reason.

"I, um...got you these..." he said shyly, holding out a small but beautiful bouquet of flowers. Sakura gasped at their practical glow.

"Oh, Lee! They're beautiful!" she exclaimed, picking at the dahlias, violets, roses and baby's breaths.

"Their beauty is nothing compared to yours..." he replied, blushing and turning his head slightly out of nervousness.

Sakura also blushed, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. The gesture surprised even her, but she didn't regret it. Lee's expression turned to shock as his hand rose to feel the flushed cheek that Sakura had planted her elegant lips on.

She giggled and lay back on her hands, gazing at the shimmery pond at dusk. Lee finally returned to reality and stared at her, noting the way the sunlight bounced off the lake and lit her whole face, making her look like an angel. He sighed longingly.

After Sasuke had left a few years back, Sakura had taken it extremely badly, as anyone could guess, and had leaned on her friends entirely for support. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Lee mainly were constantly at her side, and Lee had kept trying his luck with her. She grew more and more aggravated with him to the point where she had ignored him for several months. Finally Lee had given up for a long while after that, something Sakura did not anticipate, or like. Soon she had grown bored and longed for the old Lee, although she had never known why.  
By the time a year had passed in Sasuke's absence, and Lee not communicating with Sakura, she went rather depressed and had wondered around the village countless weeks just to have chance to see him.  
One day she did, and they got to talking, and finally got to be friends again. Lee returned to normal, but never went after her so much as he used to.  
And after two years were gone and passed, the two started spending a lot of extra time together, and Sakura had eventually healed her wound from Sasuke. She often wondered if she loved Lee...she certainly knew she...liked him...now...and there had been several accounts where he had, of course, heroically saved her life. So that left her wondering...

"S-...Sakura-san..." Lee stuttered shyly. She turned to him casually and with an open heart.

"Yes, Lee?"

"Um...S-Sakura-san...will you...go out with me?" he flustered and waited again for the same reply he had been getting for years, although he hadn't asked for a while.

Sakura seemed stunned; she could've seen it coming, but the reply she gave him must've made her like one of a school child, turning all mushy on the inside, stuttering, flushing and being somewhat self-conscious.

"...Y-...Yes,Lee-san," she said, absent-mindedly adding the suffix to his name.

He hesitated for a second, totally caught off guard with her answer, and stood up enthusiastically. Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. Good, same ole Lee.

He whooped and said something about Gai-sensei, then lifted Sakura off her feet and spun her around. She giggled wildly and waited for him to set her dizzily down.

* * *

Sakura was suddenly awoken. She looked around defensively, straining her ears to find the source of whatever had woken her up, but she found nothing. She got out of her bed and walked to the window, noting that it must be the middle of the night. She sighed yearningly as she remembered the magical day she had with Lee...before it had gotten dark and they were forced to go home...she was 15 now...Lee 16...she had always liked older boys...

She strolled to her hangers and grabbed her coat. It had been a while since she had a mid-night walk. She shivered as she stepped out into the night air, then made her way enchantedly into the Kinko Wood, not too far from Konoha, but no one usually strayed to it. She didn't know why. Aside from the fact that it was by far the largest she had ever known about, it was quite a beautiful forest. It had many huge clearings, trees, and animals she couldn't imagine why it was mostly deserted.

She strayed deeper and deeper, as if something unknown carried her, she just didn't know where.

After about an hour or so, she came to a fairly large clearing with a single oak in the middle of it. It looked awful lonely in the mournful moonlight, so she went and sat down by it. She kind of started when she thought she heard something, but immediately relaxed again, resting her head against the tree and closing her eyes meditatively.

* * *

He gasped. No way. Could he be seeing things? Is that..._Sakura? _Not the pink haired chick that he had left three years ago...he had only come to see what Konoha was like ever since he had left it. But only to look. He'd move in the shadows, cause he had no real intention of staying. He still had not avenged his clan. Itachi was still out and about somewhere. But Sakura being here...by such curious chance...made him...feel much different than when he had first decided on checking the village out. She had changed over the years...changed a lot...her forehead didn't take up quite so much space of her face...and her hair was much glossier than he remembered...she was a lot more brilliant than he would have liked...for his own sake...

She was only a few yards from him...one side of him wanted nothing more than to see his long lost friend, to make up for what he did to her and start all over...but another part of him told him no, she would not want his company after hurting her and not talking for all this time...he wasn't sure what to do...

Oh, why did he care, anyway? Since when did he care for Sakura more than simply the weaker end of a cruddy chunin team? Huh, never, that's when...at least, that's what he kept telling himself. But...gawd, he would give anything to hear a familiar voice.

"S-..." he started, but a last second decision changed his mind, and too late.

Sakura immediately jolted from her trance and was standing up defensively, a kunai firm in her hand.

"Who's there!" she cried out into the trees. Sasuke relaxed at the slightly differentiated voice and so many old memories flooded his mind that he had tried so hard to hide from himself all these years. Suddenly he started worrying. Has he changed any? In what ways? What will Sakura do when she sees him? Has she forgotten him? Is anyone else around?

"I said, who's there?" she repeated, flipping the kunai into a more comfortable position and advancing the way she was sure she heard the sound.

Sasuke panicked, then relaxed the way he used to, shoving his hands into his oversized pockets. He strolled casually into the clearing where he saw Sakura's jaw drop and the kunai slip from her hand.

He chuckled and said, "Sakura...you're still annoying."

She only watched him, stunned, her emerald orbs sparkling emotionally ,and her mouth twisting into several positions, struggling to think of what to say.

"H-...how _dare_ you?" she finally whispered, hurt and anger in her cracking voice.

Sasuke was kind of taken aback by her reaction, but tried to remain her cool.

"Wh-what do you mean?" he said, trying to sound as if he didn't really care but he couldn't help but wonder why she felt so different now. He would have expected her to cry and bound to him in hugs. His hands loosened from place.

"How...how could you...come back to us...to me...and_...annoying_?" he saw tears glitter in her eyes. For some reason, that really got to him. He quickly took another step towards her and hesitated.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings...I couldn't think of anything else to say." he said, then quickly took his hands and shoved them back in his pockets nervously. What on earth was wrong with him?

She only stared in confusion. "S-...Sasuke-kun, are...is that really you?"

"Wh-yes, of course it is."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm fine, why do you ask?" he suddenly got really annoyed, but at the same time he really wanted to know.

"Well, the old Sasuke wouldn't care if he hurt my feelings!" she snapped, her arms finally positioning themselves by her side.

His spirits were crushed at how she claimed to feel about him now.

"Well...I don't know, I guess I kinda changed...or something...Well, look, I just meant to come back here and check up on things, you know, see my friends again. I just didn't want to attract attention cause then I was leaving for good." he explained lightly. Okay, so she knew he was a little different. So what? That didn't mean a thing to him.

"Friends? What, you expect that if you show yourself I'm just going to embrace you, banners flying?" she scoffed. He laughed nervously.

"Heh...no..." he struggled not to give away.

"Well I guess I don't know either, Sasuke! I...just can't believe...you're back..." she fell to her knees, so many emotions and thoughts racing through her head...Here was Sasuke, her one true love that she was so sure she had no feelings for anymore, ever since Lee had come into her life...and...here he was...sending quite misleading thoughts complicating her whole outlook of life. In a rush of overwhelming ideas and unbearable circumstances...she started crying...

Sasuke quickly tore out his hands and shook nervously, not sure what to do. He just couldn't let her cry...for no reason?

"Sakura-what's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" he said and rushed to her side, crouching by her and resting a hand on her back. Suddenly something shot through him...suddenly he realized why he had felt so different...why he had never cared in the past, what Sakura had felt all these years, and what she no longer felt.

He...liked her...he blushed and pulled back his hand, embarassed. She looked up at him with confused eyes which turned to hurt.

"What do you want?"

"W-...why are you crying?"

"Because you're here, why else? My life was fine until...sigh...you came back..." she sighed again and looked down. Sasuke was confused and rather hurt...but more curious than anything.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura looked up, looked down, and sighed again.

"Why are you here?" she said quietly.

"Wh-I just told you!"

"No!" her voice rose. "Why are you _here?_ Beside me! Why do you suddenly give a care about me?"

"B-...because...like I said...I changed and..."

"And _what_?" she said challengingly, her eyes narrowing.

"And because I guess I kind of ish sorta maybe possibly a little-"

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"Because I like you!" he quickly regret his words. Sakura shot up into a standing position, backing away. Her eyes were full of hurt and confusion. And she was incredulous.

"W-...WHAT!" she cried, tears streaming down her lovely face. "I spent the most important 12 years of my life loving you, then you go off and hurt me, tear me apart, forcing me to finally get a grip on myself and admit to myself I don't have any feelings left...then you...you come back 3 years later and suddenly you _like_ me?"

"...I-...I'm sorry,Sakura-san..." he whispered. She shook her head and kept backing away. He also stood up.

"No...no no no no no no no no..." she kept saying, then jabbed a finger in his direction. "You are not going to ruin my life again! You will not hurt me again!" she cried.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said! I finally moved on and had everything perfect and fixed...he made me happy, Sasuke! He really completed me and I was so sure you were finally gone from the picture, I thought I was rid of you and your hurting face!" she screamed, turning around and pulling up her hands.

"Wha-...who?"

"I mean, after, like, 4 years of searching he found my love! And I could feel that he loved me back! I know he would never hurt me! He...oh my gosh, he was so nice and sweet and cute and caring and _perfect_...he was perfect," she said the last words in a strained, hurt voice, turning back around and facing him.

"Who, Sakura-san?"

"And I thought nothing could ever tear us apart!...and I never wanted to hurt him cause I know he'd never hurt me...he doesn't deserve to be hurt,Sasuke..."

"WHO, SAKURA!"

"Lee! Rock Lee-chan!"

Sasuke was taken aback not only by the name but also by the suffix she used...-chan?

"Lee? That loser?" suddenly his hand flew to cover his mouth, expecting her to yell and stomp off.

"WHAT!" she sobbed. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, SASUKE UCHIHA?" she was by his side in a heartbeat, tearing and clawing at him with a kunai, screaming and crying hysterically.

"Sakura, I'm sorry! It just slipped!"

"SO THAT'S WHAT YOU REALLY THINK, IS IT? LEE'S A LOSER AND I'M ANNOYING, HUH?" tears of pain and anger rolled down her cheeks as she sliced at Sasuke's blocking arms and face. Sasuke saw her slowly weaken and slow to the point of effortless slinging of the kunai, her rubbing her still watering eyes with a free hand.

Sasuke easily grabbed her wrists and brought her closer. Her heart skipped a frantic beat. She angrily struggled against his strong hold. He leaned in to her, thinking surely she'd eventually give in. After all, the saying _is _'your first flame never goes out',right? She started whimpering as she felt his breath scold her cheek. She tried kicking him and squriming and wrenching from his grasp, but he was stronger than she. He thought she'd want to kiss him. Her true love for 12 years. But why was she struggling? Lee couldn't be that important to her, it's not like they're going out...right?

Suddenly a kunai was slung at Sasuke's arm. He tore back and Sakura rushed off, embracing the figure who had materialized from nowhere. Lee looked down sympathetically and then patiently to Sasuke. He held his bleeding arm savagely.

"What do you think you are doing, treating a lady like that? It would be perfectly understandable if she had wanted to kiss you, but if a girl does not, it is impolite to make them against their will, is it not?" Lee stated firmly. Sakura held him, trembling from her earlier rush of confusion.

"You stay out of this, Lee!" he hissed back. Yeah, that was the old Sasuke Sakura knew.

"I do not think I will! This has just as much to do with me as it does you!" he replied curtly, gently pushing Sakura away. Her eyes turned down into a questioning frown.

"I said back off! She's liked me a whole lot longer than she's liked you, buddy!" he snapped again.

"If I am not mistaken, she does not like you anymore!"

"Then let's fight over her!" he said, twisting his face into a wicked smile. Sakura cringed.

"NO!" she cried, running back to Lee and throwing her arms around him protectively.

"NO! Don't do it, Lee! Please! You both could get hurt!"she said into his green jumpsuit.

Lee looked down understandingly to Sakura, then back to Sasuke.

"No, Sasuke-kun, this is not the way to settle this."

Sasuke, obviously, didn't care. He rushed at Lee with a handful of kunai. Sakura only held on tighter to Lee no matter how hard he tugged at her grasp around his waist. Sasuke blindly thrust the oversized darts into whatever he could feel and let it sink.

Lee gasped as Sakura's grip loosened and her breaths came in strained wheezes. Sasuke barely knew what happened as he stumbled back, absolutely horrified at what he just did. Lee quickly but gently set her down and plucked the deep-flesh kunai that pierced her back. She let her hands let go of him and met the ground peacefully, staring blankly at him and Sasuke, who had bent down to help. Lee thrust back his hand.

"Have you not done enough already?" he said, unwrapping a portion of the cloth on his arms and wrapping her wounds. He gently turned her back over to face him. She smiled weakly up at him, reaching a hand up and caressing his face. He smiled back, rubbing his cheek lightly in her palm. Sasuke had gotten up and was backing away, more hurt than he had ever remembered being...and mad...at himself for letting his temper get the best of him.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Lee asked, his smile disappearing.

"Yes, Lee-chan..." she wanted to say something more to Sasuke, but he really didn't deserve her acceptance.

Lee picked her up in his arms and turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, you are welcome to join us," he offered. Good ole Lee.

But Sasuke only took another stunned step back. Lee narrowed his eyes questioningly as Sasuke drew a kunai. Sakura watched as Lee's eyes got real big, then tiny. In the blink of an eye he was at Sasuke's side, Sakura having been put safely on the ground. Lee seized the kunai from Sasuke's hand, struggling against Sasuke's grip which was directed at his chest. They both struggled most unbearably to Sakura...the men she loved...or thought she loved...

Lee was beading sweat as Sasuke tried to lower it to his shirt, to punish himself once and for all for ever hurting Sakura. Lee wouldn't let that happen, not on his watch. He finally wrenched it from him and knocked him on a pressure point on his neck with the back of the small dagger, knocking Sasuke out. Lee left him there and went back to Sakura, picked her up, and made their way back to Konoha.

"L-Lee-chan..." she managed to say.

"Hmm?" he replied warmly.

"How did you know where I was?"

He smiled and she's sure he would have given her a thumbs up if he hadn't been holding her.

"Love knows, Sakura-chan. Love knows and conquers all."

She only sighed in relief of the whole thing, glad she would no longer have the pressures of two loves, and nestled down closer to Lee's chest.

* * *

Sakura awoke abruptly, only relaxing when she saw the vase full of flowers next to her on a small table. She gave another smile and dug down deeper under the hospital covers, Lee's snoring figure in a chair next to her now playfully in her mind.

* * *

**How was it? This is my fourth Naruto oneshot,I hope it was good. Plz review,tho,flame or praise i'll take both!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything Naruto whatsoever.**


End file.
